Mug'thol
|level = 26 |health = 1,608 |character = Warrior |affiliation = Stonemaul clan, Sylvanas' Forces, Forsaken, Crushridge |occupation = Lord of the Stonemaul and Crushridge ogres, servant of the Dark Lady (former) |status = Killable (WoW) Alive (Lore) |location = Ruins of Alterac, Alterac Mountains }} Mug’thol, a ferocious and crafty warlord, rules the Crushridge clan. The ogre’s hulking frame is covered in a mish-mash of scavenged bits of metal and trophies of war, held together by thick bands of sweat-drenched leather hide. He holds a massive tree branch in one hand, leaning it effortlessly against his shoulder. A gemstone covered crown sits awkwardly on his head, leaning slightly off to one side as if it doesn’t fit very well. Mug’thol likes to smash things. Although he has a certain amount of savvy when intimidating other creatures to do his bidding, he knows only one way to fight. He always uses full power attacks in combat, not realizing the disadvantage of doing so. He likes the sound that his club makes when striking metal, and he prioritizes his targets by how amusing he thinks they will be to hit. He typically prefers to strike at enemies with metal shields first, followed by those in suits of metal armor, and lastly those with metal weapons. History Third War Mug'thol was an ogre from Draenor who fought during the Second War in the orcish Horde. When the Horde was defeated and scattered, Mug'thol was a member of the Stonemaul ogre clan. The clan apparently split into two, one group remained in Lordaeron under the leadership of Mug'thol while the other group traveled to Kalimdor and joined the New Horde.In The Dark Lady chapter, Mug'thol and all his ogres are of team "Stonemaul Ogre". Mug'thol led his group of ogres in the Plaguelands and was preparing them for battle in the hills, however, he found himself caught in the middle of a battle between Sylvanas Windrunner and the Dreadlord Varimathras. Sylvanas needing to bolster her forces, she raided one of Mug'thol's camp and discovered the clan. She then attacked Mug'thol's encampment and tried to posses him; Mug'thol warned her that she would fall, but Sylvanas had one of her banshee sisters to possess the ogre, who then declared that his allegiance was now to the "pretty ghost". The Crown of Will Later Mug'Thol and his ogre warband was sent to Alterac to retrieve the Crown of Will for Lady Sylvanas. Unfortunately, instead of returning it, he decided to try it on. The Crown of Will enabled him to resist the possession placed upon him to serve Lady Sylvanas and he defected, establishing himself and his band of ogres in the ruins of Alterac as the Crushridge ogres. Mug'thol has four loyal lieutenants: Muckrake, Targ, and Glommus and a powefull Ogre mage named Grel'borg the Miser In World of Warcraft Mug'thol can be found in the Alterac Mountains among the snowy Ruins of Alterac. At one point there was a quest chain involving Mug'thol, but it was removed in Mists of Pandaria. In Mists of Pandaria The Crown of Will quest chain was removed. Quotes Warcraft III :Before Mug'thol has been possessed. MUG'THOL: Me warlord Mug'thol! Me crush weak dead! SYLVANAS: I think not. ---- :After Mug'thol has been possessed. SYLVANAS: Feel any better, Mug'thol? MUG'THOL: Me serve pretty ghost now. Mug'thol's warriors serve too. SYLVANAS: Glad to hear it. Let's move out! Media Images File:Mug'thol.jpg|Mug'thol in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. File:Mugthol2.jpg Notes * exists. Patch changes * References See also * External links fr:Mug'thol Category:Ogres Category:Named mobs Category:Alterac Mountains mobs Category:Game characters Category:Lore characters Category:Forsaken